


A Good Husband

by Retro_Hussy (betsybo)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possible Past Bullying, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsybo/pseuds/Retro_Hussy
Summary: LeFou tries to reassure Gaston after Belle remains unimpressed by his advances, but somehow ends up opening a can of worms in the process.What would basically need to be an AU (but not strictly speaking) set some time before Gaston started seriously courting Belle.
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	A Good Husband

**Author's Note:**

> So, this probably reads as sort of a combination of the live-action version and the animated one, where Gaston and LeFou share this unequal and rather weird relationship. It's also AU in terms of Gaston actually really cares for LeFou and their minds obviously work in very weird ways... so it's a little cracky. But like serious(ish) crack, if that makes sense?
> 
> I may post an angstier Gaston/LeFou one day, but this is all I've got for now. Thanks!

They retired from the tavern early that evening. Gaston was in one of his strange, thoughtful moods, which worried LeFou, and he knew that his friend should not be left alone tonight. In Gaston’s home they sat in two comfortable chairs by the large fire, which LeFou kept an eye on; occasionally squatting down to stoke it and throw in another log.

By the time the second log had almost burned out, Gaston heaved a deep sigh as he stared into the glowing hearth. “Belle still does not look to be swayed by my attentions,” he said pensively.

LeFou shrugged as he got up from putting the third log on the fire. “She is a funny girl, perhaps she’s misunderstood you?” he replied gently as he took a seat.

“Well, I don’t see how that could be the case. I always make my intentions plain. You know how I prefer action to dithering about.” As the log began to catch, Gaston looked over at LeFou, frowning. “Do you know, I’m beginning to suspect she does not return my regard at _all?”_

He looked so disheartened that LeFou shook his head frantically. “Oh, no, Gaston, I’m sure that’s not it.”

“I know, it seems highly unlikely – and yet – she barely gives me the time of day.”

LeFou winced. In truth, he was indeed concerned that Belle did not look upon Gaston with affection. He had absolutely no idea of how it could be so, but he’d seen the way her face fell whenever she saw Gaston coming her way, or how her shoulders would tense when she heard his voice. But Gaston had never even glanced at another woman – at least with marriage in mind – and LeFou wondered if perhaps he should step in on his behalf and have a word. He didn’t have the strongest skills of persuasion, in fact he knew himself to be the most colossal pushover, but he felt sure that Belle at least had the wrong _impression_ of his friend. If he could talk to her, and explain how kind and generous Gaston could be, and how willing and true his regard was, perhaps she might give him a chance? “But... she has not had the time to get to know you,” he said after a moment. “If she had, I’m sure she would be charmed to learn of your feelings. Why, anyone would be – ” He stopped, realising his slip up, and for a few, terrible moments he floundered anxiously. “Uh – uh – I mean... any _woman_ , of course!”

Gaston smirked, and LeFou’s panic increased. His error had not gone unnoticed; and he chided himself for stammering, for that had probably drawn even more attention to it. His friend, on the other hand, looked positively delighted. “Well, of course they would,” he drawled.

LeFou took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He’d never voiced the true depth of his feelings for Gaston, but he supposed it had been naïve of him to think his friend wouldn’t have guessed. He knew how desperate and pathetic he was, hovering around Gaston for any mere scrap of attention thrown his way. But in spite of that, he was happy by his side, and grateful for whatever he was given. So long as Gaston was not angry or disgusted by him, perhaps things would be all right? The man would occasionally tease him, like for the way he sometimes got a bit giggly around Tom, Dick and Stanley, or the particular pride he took in his appearance; the cravats and coloured stockings, but he would always skirt around giving a name to the suspicion such habits lent themselves to.

“Poor little LeFou,” chuckled Gaston, still watching him closely. “How long has it been?”

“I...”

“I always wondered, and after all these years it finally comes out.”

The dread deepened. Gaston was mocking him now. LeFou only hoped the great joke would pass swiftly, and not trickle through the ears of the rest of the villagers. It was too late to try and backtrack; he’d stalled for too long. He needed to know what his friend made of all this. “I hope – ” he began tentatively. “I hope this does not tarnish our friendship?”

Gaston gave him a withering sort of look, but his gaze was almost soft. “By no means, LeFou.”

“I have always been content – _honoured_ – to have it, and with no designs or... presumptions on anything more.”

“I know what you mean. What a pity it is that _we_ cannot marry.”

LeFou smiled softly. Gaston’s sense of humour could be a little twisted sometimes, but if he laughed at himself along with him it would be the best defence he had if his friend still intended to tease him. He nodded dumbly. “You would grow tired of me, I’m sure.”

“Nonsense! You would make a fine husband. Or wife, for that matter, were you a woman.” Gaston laughed heartily at that. “Perhaps it is a shame you are not. You are so attentive.”

“Maybe too much, though. I know I can be... clingy.”

Gaston shrugged. “Merely a sign of your devotion.”

“You would want your space, I think.”

“Never! I would enjoy your company as much as I do now.”

It was painful to listen to, and yet Gaston still did not sound as though LeFou revolted him now. The shorter man allowed his nerves to give way to some relief. “And you would still be breaking hearts all over the village, no doubt,” he said jovially.

A strange look came over Gaston at that – he had gone very still, his mirth vanished.

Sensing that he had gone too far somehow, LeFou returned his tone to a more solemn one. “You are too handsome to waste on someone like me,” he said after a few moments, hoping to make his praises clearer.

“Do you...” Gaston asked rather dangerously after a few seconds, “not believe that I would make a good husband?” 

Realising that he had injured him, LeFou leapt to fix it. “Oh, no – That’s not it at all! You would make an excellent husband to any lucky lady.”

“I do not speak for any _lady_. Do not change the subject; we are speaking of _you_.”

LeFou chuckled nervously, not at all sure where his friend was going with this. “Well, as you say – that’s not possible, is it?”

Gaston’s face was positively stormy. “Only in pen and ink is it impossible, and that is but a mere formality.”

That remark only served to puzzle LeFou even more. Gaston was watching him intently, and a great silence stretched out between them. And then it clicked. His friend was still teasing him, he realised. He risked another small laugh. “Gaston – I – I’m sorry, but I don’t think I get the joke. As hilarious as I’m sure it is – !”

“This is no joke, LeFou!” Gaston barked, and then slapped a muscled thigh. “Come, we will have this out immediately.”

LeFou stopped smiling, and obediently stood up, walked over, and perched on Gaston’s knee. “Yes, Gaston,” he said, placing his hands neatly in his own lap.

“Now,” said Gaston, placing a hand on LeFou’s upper shin once he was settled. “Am I not the best huntsman in all the land?”

_“Absolutely,_ Gaston.”

“The best shot? The best rider?”

“Yes, the best in the _world_ , I think!”

Gaston preened slightly at that. “And am I not the strongest and the most handsome man for miles around?”

“Yes, yes – of course you are.”

“Then it stands to reason I would make the best lover!”

“Well – ”

“The best for you!”

“Ah, now – ”

“And therefore, in all but name I’ll grant you, I would make you a decent husband!”

“Er – see, I think that – ”

“The very best husband! And yet you imply that I would not stay loyal. That I would betray you. That I would _fail_ in my duties to you!” Gaston shook them both slightly as he fumed, making his friend teeter precariously on his lap.

LeFou was now completely lost. He cursed himself again for letting his feelings slip, for had he avoided it they would surely never have gotten into this awkwardness in the first place. Perhaps, he thought, he was better off humouring his friend? “It’s not that I think you’d have ill intent, Gaston,” he said softly. “But I – don’t you think that we’re getting a little too far into this?”

“No!” boomed Gaston, thumping the arms of the chair. “No! I want to understand why you think I would not make you a good husband!”

LeFou was becoming impatient. He got up, and took a couple of steps back to put some space between them. “Because – because maybe we both want different things from love!” he said frustratedly.

“And what is that supposed to mean? One amour is the same as the next!”

“That – that is not true.”

Gaston looked deeply affronted at this. He stood up, knocking his chair to the floor as he did so. “In what way is it not true?”

LeFou held his hands up, trying to calm him. “Look – you just need a good woman, and I... should I be lucky enough to find it, I need something stable and... _sensible_.”

“Why do you keep on about _women?”_

“Well, they have always been to your interest – Surely, the widows – ?”

“Pah! _Widows_. It’s just a word.”

What that meant, LeFou had no idea. “Well – Belle, then!”

“Stop bringing women into this! This is between you and me. If we both want each other – ”

“But we _don’t!”_ LeFou was growing tired and upset with this nonsense. “It’s all very well making fun of me with the fantasy, Gaston, but let’s not imagine it could ever actually _work_ between us!”

Gaston froze.

LeFou stared at him for another horrible moment, realising what he’d done, and then darted forwards to grab his coat from where it was hanging on the back of his chair. Gaston just watched him, his fists clenched and teeth gritted.

“You are my dearest friend,” said LeFou shakily as he pulled on the coat. “But I’m afraid that, in this, I will not avail myself for your amusement. Good evening.”

And then he rushed over to the front door, pulled it open, and _ran_.

“Wha – LeFou! Come back here this instant! LeFou!”

LeFou felt sick as he wheezed heavily, narrowly avoiding tripping over a large, uneven crack in the road’s surface. Never, not once, in twenty years of friendship, had he ever walked away from Gaston. He should have humoured him further; let his mad notion run its course for the sake of his ego, and then in good time it would have been forgotten. And now... now he had no idea what was going to happen.

“LeFou!” called Gaston, some way off behind him.

LeFou slowed to a walk when he was sure his friend wasn’t following him, trying not to cry. Gaston had _mocked_ him. He had been offended by a mere speculation of a ridiculous, impossible idea, and so had taunted LeFou with it. Perhaps they were now no longer friends? Perhaps by tomorrow everyone would know his business, and laugh at him too. He was hardly the only person in the village with inclinations such as his, but he knew he was no Stanley. Stanley was both handsome _and_ beautiful, and surprisingly sweet and intelligent. And yet he could blend in so easily with the rest of them. No one thought _him_ a fool.

_“LeFou!”_

LeFou sniffed and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He would take no chances tonight. He was sleeping at his aunt’s house.

~o~

His worries were briefly allayed when the next morning Gaston burst into his aunt’s home, carrying a large, freshly killed wild boar over his shoulders. The huntsman strode into the middle of the room, and threw the animal down onto the table, the force of its landing sending LeFou practically levitating off his chair.

“See this fine kill, LeFou!” boomed Gaston. “You’d be hard pressed to find better elsewhere.”

“Gaston!” cried LeFou in surprise, righting himself from where he’d nearly fallen to the floor and getting to his feet. He was thankful his aunt had already stepped out earlier to go to market, or she would have started nagging him about bloodstains on the table whilst fawning over Gaston.

Hands on his hips, Gaston looked upon his catch with pride. “I’d like to see you find _another_ man who could bring you such a beast!”

LeFou deflated. Evidently their late-night chat had not been forgotten. “Now, Gaston. I think you’re taking this far too personally.”

“It is a personal matter, LeFou! Up until yesterday I thought you held the highest opinion of me, only to have my faith struck down so cruelly!”

“And I _do_ have the highest opinion of you. I would not believe it possible for anyone to hold you in higher regard than I! But you have mistaken my... my foolish comment as a slight, and you are allowing yourself to be distracted from your main goal. You know full-well that I am not even close to the station of – person you should be going for, were I a woman or not.”

“It is _you_ who are trying distract me – with _flattery!_ It will not work. I do not care for any others.” Gaston stalked closer. “My heart is set upon you, and what Gaston wants he gets!”

LeFou reeled back. “Wait – what? Gaston, listen to yourself!”

“Come on, LeFou – you know how I feel. Our friendship has always been a special one, yes?”

“Very special – But a _friendship_ , nonetheless, Gaston!”

Gaston was incensed. “I do not understand it – yesterday you confessed your devotion to me, and yet today you shy away from my advances. If you are starting a new ploy to drive me mad, I can tell you, you are succeeding!”

“But – but – but I don’t – ! We’ve _never_ – ”

“What is it that you – ” Gaston seemed to reach some conclusion in his mind then, and he pointed at LeFou triumphantly. “ _You_ spoke of us wanting different things from love. What is it that you want? Clothes? Trinkets? Food? Name it and I’ll provide.”

LeFou shook his head exasperatedly. “I want... I want _affection,”_ he said, finally. “And – and respect. And loyalty.”

“As do I! I want everything you already give me, LeFou, and – ” Gaston moved in, placing a hand upon LeFou’s waist “ – and _more_.”

LeFou gave a small gasp, backing up against the wall. “But... if you are so interested in me, why have you not approached me before now?”

“Well, it took me some time to realise my attraction, and even then I thought perhaps you were coy. I would not defile you without your permission, LeFou.”

LeFou trembled slightly, before pulling himself together. “And – and – what about Belle?”

“What _about_ Belle?”

“You _are_ intending to court her, aren’t you?”

Gaston blinked and moved back slightly, allowing LeFou a little breathing space. “Ah, I see your confusion. I thought of Belle for my wife because she is the best-looking woman in the village. Should I marry, which I always intended to, she and I would make a fine picture together, strolling along at market, don’t you think?”

LeFou hung his head sadly. “Well, yes.”

“But a wife need not come between us. We three could live quite happily together.”

“Huh?" LeFou's gaze snapped back up to him. "Us three? Live... together?”

Gaston grinned. “Ah, that was the other, more genius part of my plan. Belle is not interested in me, I see that now – though I do not understand it. But it would have been _perfect_. In fact, even better, for this way she would never pester us for affection, but I could keep her and her father in comfort and in the latest fashions. Between our daily strolls and having the odd baby she could sit and read those books of hers. You and I could share my bedroom – she could have the spare. It would have worked nicely.”

LeFou just gaped at him.

Gaston closed in again, placing his hands on either side of the wall beside LeFou’s head. “But I see now that you are in need of my attention first.”

“You really – think of me that way?” asked LeFou quietly.

“Naturally. Don't look so surprised. You know how I’ve always been drawn to a certain...” Gaston’s nostrils flared as he looked down between them at LeFou’s body. “...plumptiousness.”

LeFou was quivering beneath his clothes. He thought he might fall over. “...Belle is not plumptious.”

“Belle is not a part of it. You know how I like you to keep close – give me massages, or sit on my knee. Why, just last night you were doing it. And have you forgotten the squeezings?”

LeFou blushed a deep red. “ – I thought that was more for your amusement.”

“No, no, ma petite boulette, for my _enjoyment_. And I thought it was the same for you.”

“I... I thought it was maybe a _brotherly_ regard you had for me.”

“Perhaps in the past I viewed you as a younger brother, but that was so many years ago. Come, LeFou, I understand that you are nervous, but you cannot be so innocent as to believe an attachment such as ours could be platonic?”

“I thought you were just... the physical type. I mean, you do enjoy your scraps after a drink or two in a – a rough-and-tumble sort of way.”

“I do. But I do not scrap with _you_ , do I?”

“...No. But I thought that was because I’m – ”

Gaston took LeFou’s chin between his fingers then, and LeFou practically melted. “Can’t have my little LeFou getting hurt, now, can I?”

“ – Can’t you?”

“No. I would never lay a hand upon you in such a way. And if another man did – ” Gaston bared his teeth. “ – he should be dealt with by _me_.”

LeFou bit his lip, overwhelmed by it all. “Oh, I – I don’t know what to say.”

“No?” Gaston pressed their bodies together, bringing his face so close to LeFou’s they could feel each other’s breath. “Well... how about if I asked to kiss you?”

“Oh!” LeFou’s heart fluttered. “Well – I – I would say y-yes.”

“Good.” Gaston stroked his chin gently, and then tilted it up and brought their lips together.

It was _wonderful_. LeFou reached to cup Gaston’s perfect, strong jaw as he opened his mouth slightly, allowing the other man’s tongue entry. Gaston growled as they tasted each other, and he began threading and massaging his fingers through LeFou’s hair, almost teasing it free from the tie. Very quickly, LeFou became aware that if they did not stop soon, he would be past the point of no return. He hesitated, drawing away from Gaston reluctantly.

“Do not be shy, mon petit,” Gaston muttered, nuzzling against his cheek.

“My – my aunt is expected back,” whispered LeFou.

“Ah. Well, that won’t do.”

Gaston pulled away, taking LeFou by the hand and tugging him along. Suddenly he let go, and then spun around and down, hoisting LeFou easily over one shoulder and standing up straight again.

LeFou laughed; he should have seen that one coming. Gaston did this sometimes when he was in high spirits.

“You are coming with me,” said Gaston. “You must be shown what is best for you.”

“Wait – Gaston, we can’t go out like this into the village!”

“We can. I shall tell them I’m doing my morning exercises. No one questions Gaston.”

Gaston strode over to the table and picked up the boar, throwing that over his other shoulder. That was perhaps a little unromantic, but LeFou did not mind in the slightest. “Be careful going through the door, Gaston,” he said, patting the man’s back affectionately.

“Fear not, mon petit lapin, you are in the safest hands.” Gaston hoisted LeFou and the boar up again, adjusting for comfort. “Tell me,” he said, sounding oddly casual, “do you still garter your stockings with those little red ribbons?”

  
LeFou blinked down at the floor. “I – I do, yes,” he said blankly.

Gaston shuddered. “Perhaps – ” He cleared his throat, stroking LeFou’s back. “Perhaps you’d be so good as to keep them on?”

“Oh - ! Oh, yes – of course, Gaston. Whatever you say.”

“Good, good. En avant!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For the record, don't any of you go for a Gaston (at least the one in the movies) in your lives. You can all do better. Yes, YOU!
> 
> Also, I know that LeFou cannot possibly be his real name, but I've always assumed Gaston calls him his given name in bed 😏


End file.
